This invention relates to a disc brake.
Conventional disc brakes comprise a pair of friction pads provided on opposite surfaces of a rotatable disc, and at least one friction pad is displaceably supported on a guiding portion so as to displace toward and away relative to a surface of the disc in applying or releasing the brake, i.e., to displace in the direction of the axis of the disc. Usually, a pad spring is provided to bias the friction pad against the guiding portion, and the biasing force of the pad spring is perpendicular to the axis of the disc and is usually directed to the axis of the disc or in the direction of the radius of the disc.
However, a disc brake for use in such as a two-wheeled vehicle (e.g., a front fork of a motor-cycle) is usually moiunted at an inclined attitude, the vibrations acting in the direction perpendicular to the surface of the ground sometime vibrate the friction pad in the direction of the circumference. In such case the pad spring cannot effectively suppress the vibrations since the spring force of the pad spring is generally perpendicular to the direction of the circumference of the disc. The pad guiding portion will excessively wear thereby generating noisy sounds or will pittingly corrode, thereby impeding smooth displacement of the friction pad.